


A Break from the Reruns (G!Sans x Adult Chara)

by Peacetoworld



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Deception, Depression, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sans (Undertale), Romance, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Time Loop, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacetoworld/pseuds/Peacetoworld
Summary: G!Sans is more than tired of Frisk. She falls into his world, they warm up to each other, begin to feel strongly for one another, and then the world resets. She doesn't remember any of their past, but he does. And it's happened countless times.He's tired of having his heart broken time and time again. This time, he'll stop her from coming into the Underworld. He'll play the bad guy.---Note: Frisk is an adult in this series
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. The Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depiction of Adult Frisk:  
> 

After saying my goodbyes to Toriel, I turned around and looked forward. On the other side of the dimly lit room was a large double-door. It's frame extended all the way to the ceiling, and its purple hue stood out greatly in the otherwise grey room. I took a deep breath and walked towards it, my mind processing the various strong emotions I was feeling as my feet carried me closer to the door.

I would miss Toriel and our weeks spent together. She had found me lying on the ground roughly three stories down from where I had fallen, screaming in agony. My shrill cries must have alerted her, for nearly two minutes after I fell I could already see a tall figure rushing towards me. After carrying me in her arms to her home, Toriel took great care in washing my wounds and bandaging them, and I felt eternally grateful for her kindness.

While we waited for my injuries to heal, we had spent the days happily baking pies, catching snails, and reading. We bonded quickly. She had such a kind, motherly aura which I found endearing yet painful. It reminded me of my own mother, and the reason I had fallen down from the Surface to the Ruins. I frowned, a somber mood washing over me as my mind replayed the memories.

I had been so excited to see Mom after my first year away at college. When I finally saw her at the train station, I shrieked in glee and ran to hug her. She embraced me warmly. We loved each other greatly, and the time apart had been hard. The summer months breezed by as we made new memories together. Before long, it was time to head back to start my second year away. A sudden dreariness settled over both of us as our days together came to a close, and we began to bicker over small issues. Rather than address what truly frustrated us, we argued and yelled and were nasty with each other.

The night I fell into the Ruins, another petty fight had taken place between us. I was tired of the constant, illogical bickering and left the house mid-argument to get some fresh air and contemplate how we could productively cope with our feelings. It made no sense that we were hurting each other when we really were just sad about our pending separation. I climbed the hill behind our neighborhood and kept climbing, my tired legs pushing away my feelings and leaving me peaceful. With my eyes half-closed, I continued along the path. I never expected there to be a steep cliff at the end. I didn't even realize I had fallen until my whole body slammed against the ground.

Shaking my head, I cleared the memories from my mind. I would make it back up there, and I would tell Mom how much I loved her. Together, we would get past these hard feelings.

With my mind set at ease, I noticed my feet were already planted in front of the door. I raised my hands to the door and pushed. Light poured into the room as the heavy door creaked open. I peered out and immediately squinted. The sky was a bright, all-encompassing gray. After spending so much time in the Ruins, the intense light hurt my eyes. A dense forest of tall evergreens connected the sky with the ground. A thin layer of snow covered the entirety of the ground except, curiously enough, a long dirt path which started at the door and ended past the horizon. Taking one more breath, I steadied myself and headed into the Underground.


	2. Encounter with a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depiction of G!Sans for reference:  
> 
> 
> Saved this image a year ago, and I'm afraid I can't find it anymore to give the artist credit. Sorry.

I exhaled slowly, watching my breath turn into a white, wispy vapor before disappearing into the atmosphere. It was much chillier out here compared to the Ruins; I felt my body temperature drop as I stood still, my feet planted in the icy snow. Gathering the ends of my sleeves into tight balls around my fists, I steeled myself and started down the dirt path.

I had walked for nearly two miles without much change in scenery except for a lone, wooden sign. The word "Snowdin" was engraved next to an arrow pointing straight ahead. _'Looks like I'm heading towards a town,'_ I thought excitedly. I quickened my pace to a brisk walk. Suddenly, I heard a loud snap behind me. My body spun quickly, and I raised my fists into a defensive position. My eyes scanned the area behind me, spotting nothing out of the ordinary except a cracked branch. I narrowed my eyes on it, recalling stepping over it just moments ago. 'Perhaps it was just a forest animal,' I thought to myself.

I filled my lungs deeply with air and held it in briefly before pushing it back out. _'I'll never get out of here if I keep jumping at the slightest of sounds! Stop worrying so much, Frisk,'_ I tried calming myself, but it had little effect. A knot was tugging at my insides. In my gut, I had a very bad feeling that whatever had stepped on that branch had been following me.

I forced my legs to move again. Up ahead, I could see a structure in the distance. It looked like a a small wooden bridge no longer than ten feet. Tall wooden beams framed it, forming an ominous gate.

I had just stepped on it when I felt a presence behind me. It was cold and exuded menace, but I felt a tinge of familiarity. A harsh voice interrupted my thoughts. " **H u m a n. Don't you kno --** " His voice shook me from my paralysis, and I ran. My feet stomped over the bridge and I continued sprinting towards Snowdin. I couldn't hear any footsteps behind me. Fuuush. A dark, tall figure suddenly materialized a few paces ahead of me. " **I said, 'H u --'** " I dodged past him and veered sharply to my left, into the forest with my mind struggling to keep up with my feet. _'What the hell? He just appeared out of thin air! Perhaps I just hadn't seen him? Is there more than one person pursuing me?'_

I kept running in a straight line whenever I could, weaving around the tall trees that surrounded me. Suddenly, all there was were the trees. I couldn't see anything in any direction past their infinitely many trunks, and the sky was lost to their leaves.

I was lost.

My back embraced one of the trees and I slumped down, sliding until my bottom rested against the ground. I slowed my breathing back to a comfortable pace as I rested and tried to think of my next move. _'I can't go back, but is there any other way out of this forest?'_

 _'Who was that? Who were_ they _? They felt like the same person but that couldn't be. Unless he could teleport?'_ I was shocked, my mind stuck in disbelief. But here, in the Underground, the residents had power over magic.

I thought back to what Toriel had said of them. "Child, there is more than just me down here, although I am the only one in the Ruins. Monsters populate the Underground. Some may have fierce shapes and figures, but do not be scared of them. They have kind souls; just talk with them. Some may frighten you, some may attack you with their magic, but remember to be kind." Her words soothed me. _'Be kind. Talk to them.'_ My thoughts turned to the monster pursuing me. Although his presence was threatening, I could feel something warm below the surface. If I could just reach that...

From up above, a deep voice broke the forest's silence. " **Heh. I've never had someone run from me. This is fun, doll. Now, are you going to let me finish my line or what?** " His voice turned threatening, " **I can keep teleporting all day, but you humans can't run forever.** "

Once again, fight or flight instincts kicked in. _'Sorry, Toriel. I'm scared that if I stop to talk, he'll kill me.'_ I started running again, this time running in parallel with the road, hoping it would lead to Snowdin. " **Heh heh heh. If that's how you want to play. I always liked 'em hard to get.** " His voice echoed in the distance, originating from atop the tree I had been resting against.

I was running out of breath, and the dense forest still surrounded me in its entirety, but I was determined to make it out. I kept running, hoping that my lungs wouldn't give up before reaching safety. He materialized in front of me once more. _'Yup, Definitely teleportation,_ ' I noted to myself.

I tried dodging out of his way, but I was too tired. I tripped and fell face-first into the snow, panting heavily. I heard loud, ominous footsteps behind me as he came nearer. The snow crunched under his feet. **Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.** He leaned down, and I felt his icy breath on my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. " **As I was saying... H u m a n. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, and shake my hand.** "

Confusion filled my mind. "N-New pal?" I squeaked back. I slowly turned my head to look at him and realized that I had never gotten a good look at the monster who's been chasing me this whole time. My eyes stared straight ahead and met his legs.

He was wearing dark skinny jeans. They seemed abused from years of use as they were faded and disfigured with rips and tears up the entire length. My eyes gazed upwards, past a black outer jacket, which closely matched his jeans, and a light gray turtleneck sweater. His head was higher than I thought it'd be. My neck ached from the intense angle as I studied his facial features. A white, elongated skull greeted my eyes. It had a smooth cut running down its left eye and disappearing where its mouth began. Another cut matched it, but ran upwards from his opposite eye towards the back of the skull.

Finally, I looked into his eyes. The sockets were endless, abyssal voids. They filled me with dread and made me feel smaller than I already felt as a tiny, five foot two inch woman on my knees facing up at a towering skeleton.  
I looked towards the center of the voids, where tiny pinpricks of yellow light gazed back sharply into my soul. Their gaze was deeply menacing as though threatening me to turn tail and run back to the purple door, spending the rest of my days peacefully albeit trapped in the Ruins with Toriel, my kind adoptive mother.

It was an option I had pondered for a long time. Toriel was kind. She bandaged me up and opened her home to me when I had fallen down. At first, her form had scared me, but in time I came to learn her true nature -- a caring mother, much like my own. The sudden thoughts of my mother had filled me with determination to make my way back to the surface. I had explained your feelings to Toriel and she understood. She had bid me farewell and told me that I always had a place with her.  
The sweet memories flooded my head. _'Toriel. Mom.'_ I sighed happily. Suddenly, I stared back at the skeleton with refreshed eyes. I was filled with determination to make it past him. I wouldn't let him harm me. I wouldn't let him delay me. I had to make it back to the surface and tell my parents how I felt. I had to save them from their grief, from their misunderstood loss.

The small pinpricks of light in his eyes flickered in confusion as he studied the changes in my facial features. My strong jaw set in absolution, my narrowed eyes, my tight, scrunched eyebrows. His eyes glinted deviously as if he understood the thoughts going through my head and was challenging me, but I wouldn't let him stop me. As quick as I could, I got up and bolted, once again running in parallel to the road, hoping that the monsters of Snowdin would help me. I ran for a long time, noticing the lack of the trailing skeleton. I hoped he had given up, but doubt plagued the thought.


	3. The Bridge

I was still running through the forest when my eyes spotted a large clearing up ahead. There appeared to be a bridge leading to a brightly lit village. I smiled, happiness filling me between pants. My eyes focused on the bridge in front of me. 

_'I'll cross here, make my way into Snowdin town, and talk with the residents there. I should be able to make friends and ask for directions back to the surface. Mom! Dad! Don't worry, I'm coming back.'_

A sharp pain in my left shin interrupted my thoughts. My eyes were cast downward into the snow as my body plummeted down to meet it. I hugged my hurt shin and tried to process what had just happened as a long, narrow leg stepped between my legs, practically touching my hugged knee and dominating my view. In shock, I fell down, eyes gazing wildly at the sky above me. A white skull suddenly came into view as he lowered his head towards mine, taking up the entire skyline. I suddenly realized that he had tripped me. At this point, his entire body was covering me. I was caught.

" **Look, doll, I'm getting tired of this whole cat and mouse thing.** " His agitated voice jolted me, his words ringing in my ears. I stared up at him. " **It ends here.** " He moved even closer to me, his hands and arms coming down between my head to cage me in. " **Listen dove, I don't want you here. Now be a good little mouse and scurry back to your hole. I want you to go back to that purple door and never come out again.** "

My heart beat fast and hyperventilation gripped my lungs. I saw no way out, but I still felt determined. "No."

" **No?** " he repeated in confused anger. His voice was cold, and his words terse. " **You don't just say no to _me_ , doll. I get what I want. Now you best start scurrying,**" he warned. The light from his right eye faded as his left glowed menacingly, shifting color to a dark gold. " **Before I change my mind and decide to kill you instead.** " Bones materialized behind him, shrouded in a yellow glow. Their front ends were jagged and sharpened to a point, facing directly at me.

One suddenly flew towards me at an alarming rate. I closed my eyes, bracing for impact, but the bone stabbed the snow instead, inches away from my outspread hand. My eyes widened, terrified.

" **You get it now?** " he spat his words out, each harsher than the last. " **I will END YOUR LIFE,** " his voice rose until he was screaming. 

" **If you have any sense of self-preservation, you know what to do, right dove?** " he scoffed, his words uttered triumphantly. He'd won.

I couldn't turn back, but I couldn't move forward either. Despite fearing for my life, I still had not given up. Yet I knew running without a plan wouldn't work this time. If I had tried that again, he might pierce straight through my body with one of those sharp, magical bones he summoned. I winced in pain at the thought. ' _No, I won't let that happen. My **determination** will not let that happen.'_

I called out to him, "O - Okay," my words were trapped in my throat, and I coughed, trying to clear it. "Okay. I'll turn back, please just let me go," my voice was louder this time, more sure. He looked over me, examining my words.

His eyes seemed to sift through numerous emotions. First, pride; his eyes shone as he gloated his victory over me. Then, relief and satisfaction; despite having easily pinned me to the ground, he seemed tired and glad to be done with this ordeal. A brief look of hurt and disappointment flashed from his eyes. 

_'Huh? Disappointment? Why? Did he not want me to back down? Not want me to leave? Why, then, was he threatening me?'_

Before I could question the look any further, it left, replaced by a look of menace. The look was there so briefly, I wondered if it was there at all. 

_'I must have misread his eyes. It's my first time ever seeing a skeleton, and it makes more sense that I would be unable to understand his facial expressions than that he would be feeling hurt.'_

" **Good girl.** " His words were distorted and sounded far away. I looked up and saw him for a brief moment before his body vanished before me. I lied there in the snow for a long moment, catching my breath.

Slowly, I got up. I shifted upright onto my knees and then slowly stood, supporting my weight first with one leg and then both. I checked myself for injuries; my knees and elbows were scraped from falling, and my shin was still throbbing in pain from being tripped by him, but I had no serious injuries.

After checking myself, I checked my surroundings. I was in a large clearing, the ground an endless cover of white snow. To my right lay the road that led back towards the Ruins, towards Toriel. To my left, a few feet away, stood the bridge that led to Snowdin. My plan was to pretend to head back to the Ruins only to turn and make a mad dash for the bridge when I felt the time was right. I knew he was watching me from somewhere, but perhaps his reaction time would be slowed if he first saw me heading the way he wanted.

The bridge was fairly short, and Snowdin was immediately on the other side. I estimated that I could make it past the bridge and into the nearest building within a minute. I wasn't sure what monsters I would meet there, but a feeling in my gut told me that they would be kind like Toriel.

I scanned my surroundings once more for him, but the skeletal monster was nowhere to be seen. A fleeting thought flashed momentarily through my mind, _'Maybe he's gone now.'_ I immediately shook my head; I doubt he'd have given up now. He would watch me from the shadows and ensure that I passed back through that purple door. _'Why did he want me back there? If he didn't want me here, then why not just kill me?'_ I had so many questions for him, but I felt that Toriel's talking strategy would not work on him.

I turned towards the road that led back to the Ruins. Somehow, I had to convince him of my false intentions to give in to his demands. I needed him to not teleport for one whole minute. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and opened them again. 

They were brimming with determination.

Carefully, I took my first step towards the Ruins as though making my way onto thin ice. I took another step. I slowly walked back towards the door, making pauses here and there to stretch, delaying my pace and trying to stay near the bridge. Then, I took a quick breath. Adrenaline flooded my veins as I sprinted like a madman to the bridge. 

In five seconds, I had passed the wooden poles which marked its entrance. I was on the bridge. 

I felt slightly relieved, but I wasn't done yet. I continued dashing until, inevitably, he appeared before me. He was hovering in the air near the end of the bridge. His face was contorted in anger. " **You!** " he growled, " **You little shit!** " he bellowed, his voice deafening. He was absolutely livid.

I tried to shove the terror from my mind. I was more than halfway across the bridge now and was so close to that tiny, brightly lit building. _'Just a few more feet. I can do it!'_ He summoned a giant fleet of sharpened bones between us. There were at least three times as many as last time.

The bones surrounded me.

I froze in horror as they plunged in front of me, shattering the wooden boards I had been about to step on. I felt the bridge jerk unsteadily. The ropes that held the bridge together had been partially sliced. 

The ropes began to unravel until -- **Snap**. The bridge snapped in two. I held onto the rope nearest to me in hopes that I might make it out alive. 

My mind grew hazy. A loud scream bellowed in agony and frustration above me. My eyes closed and I felt my grip on the ropes slipping. Just as I was falling unconscious, I felt arms below me, supporting my back and under my knees. The fast wind around me stopped, and I no longer felt the heavy pull of gravity dragging me into the depths of the ravine. Instead, I felt cold. I heard a soft whisper from behind, "Why must you always be so determined, Frisk. Why... why can't I let you go" the words echoed in my ears as I faded from this world. Everything turned black and silent.


	4. Shattered Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil comic to set the mood  
> 
> 
> Saved this image a year ago, and I'm afraid I can't find it anymore to give the artist credit. Sorry.

[G!Sans POV]  
_'Fuck.'_

_'Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!'_ I saved her from falling to the bottom of the ravine. 

In the end, I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill the woman I love despite the pain her existence caused me. The inside of my head was in fragments as different thoughts fought for dominance.

_'What's one more death to her? It's not like she'll remember.'_ One thought sniggered.

_'It won't accomplish anything. She'll just come back clueless as ever. Are you just going to keep killing her every time she comes back? For the rest of eternity?'_

_'Why not just avoid her? She'll be on her happy little way to the surface, and you won't have to be tormented again. Oh wait -- you've tried that. She just came back again...'_

I had tried so many different courses of action already, but they had all ended the same: a new timeline was created, and everyone was shoved back in the past to repeat the same events over and over again. We were all in this endless loop, and no one else realized. Not the other monsters, not my brother Papyrus, not King Asgore, not Toriel, not Alphys, not Undyne, not Frisk.

On some runs, I had told them everything. They had all been skeptical at first, but slowly came around. Together, we had tried to find a way to break the cycle. But we’d never been successful. It always ended back where it started, with me back home, sitting on the foot of Papyrus' bed in my old clothes -- a blue jacket and gym shorts -- telling him the end to a bedtime story. I felt my eye sockets go dim as tears began to roll down the sides of my skull. _'Why did it always start there? I didn't even know which story I was telling him!'_ Always, without a break, Frisk would wander out of the Ruins the next day. And always, whenever she died, we would start this cycle again.

_'How many times has it been now? A hundred? Five hundred? Five thousand?'_ I wondered. _'How many more times will it take until I've completely lost my mind? Heh... that's assuming I'm not insane yet.'_

_'Why am I the only one that can remember past timelines? Why can't I be like everyone else, blissfully unaware of how many times they've repeated the same days, the same years, the same lives.'_

I broke away from my inner turmoil and looked down at Frisk. She was resting peacefully on the snow, using my jacket as a blanket. After saving her, I had teleported us past the broken bridge to a clearing near Snowdin. A light-yellow blush tinged my cheeks, and my thoughts softened. _'Aw. She's so peaceful. I just wanna wrap my arms around her and hold her again like old times.'_

A memory played in my mind.

We were lying huddled together on my couch, a blanket draped over us. It was late. On the t.v. screen in front of us, the credits were rolling for a movie we had been watching together. Sleep burdened both of us, and made our limbs and eyelids heavy. Too tired to walk to our bed, we snuggled against each other, and she fell asleep curled up in my arms.

_'How many times had we done that? How many times in the same timeline? How many times all together?'_ The strong emotions that passed through me made my heart ache. I sat down next to her in the snow and cradled my knees, wishing to forget.

After some time, I broke my hold on my knees and fell back. I laid with all four limbs completely spread out over the snow-covered ground. I stared up at the sky. _'What am I going to do with her?'_ I had planned on putting on the Tough Guy act; I had tried to scare her into not leaving Toriel's, but it hadn't worked. 

I sighed. Perhaps I'd give it another try, and if it didn't work, I'd go back to avoiding her.

These past two dozen runs or so, I had been avoiding her. She’d never met me, left the Underground safely, and continued with her life on the Surface. I'd been avoiding everyone, in fact. After every reset, after each time I finished that bedtime story with Papyrus, I'd swap out my old clothes for my current ones. I didn't want anyone to recognize me from afar, and these clothes helped me separate myself from my old identity. No longer was I Papyrus' brother, no longer was I the King's sentry, no longer was I Frisk's lover, no longer was I Sans. I was... someone else now. I hid away from everyone in an abandoned cabin I had found near Snowdin. There, I waited out each of the runs, waiting for some end that never came.

If I couldn't force her back to Toriel's, then I would spend another lifetime alone in that abandoned cabin. I was too tired to feel anything. I didn't _want_ to feel anything anymore; I didn't want to get attached to some happy life only to have it ripped from my hands again.

I sighed and waited for her to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is something I wrote back in 2019. I decided to move the work from Wattpad to here as I much prefer this website, and I'd like to keep all my works together.
> 
> It's currently unfinished, and I'm unsure whether I'll ever finish it. Posted the four chapters I already had written.


End file.
